Frosted Christmas
by Hecatenna
Summary: The Guardian's powers are fading because most of the children stopped believing when most of them died because of the apocalypse. In order to get kids to start believing in them again they send Jack Frost in to infiltrate the camp of the survivors to bring the holiday cheer about. Max thinks he's a spy from the School, hilarity ensures. After events occurring in Nevermore.
1. Prolouge

_Hi everyone! I'm back from the dead and writing another fanfic. "How can you abandon S.H.I.E.L.D Prep!" You might cry. I can, and am because the story is dead. If you want it I'll give it to you. I have no more energy to write a failing story with a plotline I hadn't even figured out yet. I'm sorry, but it's time to move on. OH MY GOD JACK FROST SO ADORABLE. Just watched Rise of the Guardians, I dissed it in theatres but I was wrong. I should have gone and seen it ona big screen. Obviously this is the proglouge, so it's a little shorter than my normal chapters. I'm working on it! The story is set after Nevermore (God James Patterson, nice way to wrap it up. "They didn't save the world but they saved themselves" Total bullcrap.) in Maximum Ride and right after the movie for ROTG. I assume Jack is fifteen (cuz let's face it, he doesn't look like he's seventeen) and Max is around fifteen as well. There will be little to no romance simple because I don't know how to write it._

**Prolouge**

After the apocalypse children were obviously not too interested in going on Easter egg hunts, or receiving presents. Some of the children that still believed (a precious few blinking lights on the new continents that had formed) were asking for machine guns, compound bows and knives for Christmas. The very audacity shocked North. Christmas was in one week and the remaining children left in the world were losing their innocence. And so to remedy the absolutely horrible situation he had called all the Guardians together. To make a plan and save the children. Only he didn't really have a plan and he was getting annoyed by Bunnymund's smirk.

"Do you have plan?" he roared. "I think not, so we work to make one. Working to make one does not involve smirking, Bunny, it involves thinking!" Bunny sighed.

"Right mate, you're just jealous that I have more believers than you." It was true, a few devout catholic children had been saved and they whole-heartedly believed in the Easter Bunny more than they believed in North.

"God knows why. What's to like about you?" Jack mumbled, slouching in the corner. Bunny was about to fire back a response when Tooth screamed,

"Stop arguing! We have to make a plan! Did you forget why North dragged us all out here in the first place? Although it's not like I'm missing a lot of work nowadays." Tooth's tone got sadder as she reminisced about the days she collected human teeth. Not that getting a occasional fang was bad, but so many had horrible childhood memories, nothing good to store in them.

"Y'know, if we'd been doin our jobs in the first place we wouldn't have such a big problem. Just sayin mates, we should 'ave taken down the School as soon as we heard about it." Bunny said.

Jack sighed. "We tried, remember? We attempted to freeze the locks to free the kids, make the children happy and it was kind of working until that 'Eliminate Everyone Who Isn't a Freak!' plan."

"Jack!" Tooth said. "You really shouldn't say freak. After all, you're hardly normal."

"FOCUS!" North bellowed.

Sandman frowned, floating on his cloud of dreamsand. The small man was deep in thought when he started flashing pictures at the Guardians.

"Sandy, please, slow down!" North boomed. Sandy frowned in concentration, letters in cursive appearing above his head.

[We should have Jack infiltrate the camp] Sandy wrote. [Maybe he can tell us what the children want. Then we all try to give them the most important, hope filled christmas they've ever experienced. In the meantime Jack can lift their spirits. After all, he is the Guardian of Fun. Besides, he can blend in with them, he looks young enough]

North frowned and thought for a few seconds.

"I think this is good idea." he said in a big rumbling voice.

Bunny smirked. "Yeah, I say do it. Jack can get in, give us the gift list and get out without raisin any ears."

Tooth nodded her ascent. "Bring Baby Tooth with you, she can fly back with the gift list and information."

"Hey, hey, wait. Why me? Tooth can pass as some exotic kind of hummingbird blend, and besides, what kind of animal would i have to say I was crossed with to explain the whole ice-frost-cold thing? Even Bunny would be more qualified than me. Just say he's a experiment gone wrong. He already looks the part." Jack smirked at the last part. North sighed and considered it for a few seconds.

"Tooth is needed to take the teeth that children are losing. Bunny needs to help me here, besides his voice too old. Just say you are crossed with air molecules. As a result you can freeze things. It's not ideal but you are our only option Jack."

Jack sighed and leaned against his staff for support. "Fine. I'll go. After all, it can't be too hard. Who says the aftermath of the apocalypse can't be fun?

_Please, if someone's voice sounds off tell me! No unnecessarily harsh flaming please, constructive critism. If you liked it please leave me a review, fave or follow. Thanks :D_

_ps. Please do not make fun of the title. I am working on it. Kind of. If you have a idea TELL ME. Please?_


	2. Meetings

_Hey guys! Chapter one in maybe-the-same-day! I hope you like the chapters. Please, please, please inform me if you think that something seems off in this chapter. Also, I'm trying to make them longer but since I'm writing everything on my iPad stuff that seems long is in reality only a couple paragraphs. *cries* _

_Also, Jack's POV is in 3rd person just because it seems right. I don't know why but it does._

_Ooooh, and I feel like the climate in the survivor's camp is tropical and by the sea, but since I read Nevermore a year ago I'm not positive. So if you've read Nevermore recently erase everything you know about the camp from your brain cells. _

Chapter 1

Max's POV

"What are we going to get for Christmas this year?" Angel asked. I sighed in contentment. Sometimes Angel was still my little baby, not a girl who was faced with choosing whether to betray her flock or not and directing me so i could save the world. Only the saving the world bit didn't really work out too well.

"Um." I said hesitantly, scrambling for answers, "Sweetie, Santa might not come this year. But if he does he'll bring you what you want." Note to self: Procure some sort of present for Angel

"Perfect." Angel said with a, well, angelic smile. "I'm gonna write a list to Santa telling him what I want." I grinned in relief. She was going to make this really easy for me.

"Just give the list to me and I'll fly it to the North Pole." Angel frowned. "But the North Pole doesn't really exist anymore." Oh crap. Crap, crap and crap. Be inventive Max, make something up right now-

"Yes it does. Just in a different dimension." a boy's voice floated out of the forest. I spun around and spread my wings. Whoever's voice that was it wasn't anyone I knew from the camp. When the world ends (partially) paranoia tends to get stronger. Dr. Martinez just told me about some sightings that she believed were signs the School was gaining strength again. You could never be too careful these days.

"Relax. Seriously, did being crossed with bird DNA cause you to have the intelligence of a bird as well? Do I look like I'm gonna hurt you?"

"Come out of hiding so I can asses that myself." I heard a pained sigh before a boy stepped out of the forest. He wore a bright blue hoodie, ragged pants and no shoes. His hood was up so I couldn't see his face, only his electric blue eyes. The area around his eyes looked bruised, like he hadn't gotten enough sleep. He was also painfully skinny. Kind of like a birdkid, I boy was clutching a wooden stick tightly, and the area where his hand was seemed to be covered with some blue frost. Sticks usually equaled weapons so I stepped closer, folding my arms. I was about to speak when I heard Angel's voice in my head.

{I can't get a reading off of him. His mind is closed.} I sighed. This wasn't too unusual, as of late Angel had been discovering that certain mutations had certain barriers against telepathy.

{Do you think he's hostile?} I thought back.

{No, he seems harmless. His aura is calm. But very... cold.}

"What do you want?" I said suspiciously.

"Just to join your ragtag group of freaks so we can repair the world, and all that crap." A lazy smile crossed over the boy's face.

This guy was really annoying the crap out of me. "Well what the frick makes you think I'll let you join?" His smile was wiped off suddenly and the boy looked hurt.

"Why wouldn't you let me join?" Oh god. He was really ignorant to the ways of life. The ways of survival. The ways of not being ripped to shreds by erasers.

"Because you might be a crazy axe murderer, because I don't like how you're holding that stick and oh, maybe, just maybe it's because I can't see your face."

The boy sighed, and pushed back his hood. As soon as it was pulled down I could see why he hid his hair. It was white. Not light blonde or anything, but shockingly white. "My name is Jack and I've traveled a long way to try and join your group. It's a dangerous world out there."

Split second decisions are things I am well known for. Maybe they don't always end particularly well, but the ability to make them is quite the achievement.

{Or it could be that you're really impatient.} Angel's voice echoed through my mind.

{Why would you ever say something like that? Or think something like that in this context. Whatever. I'm creating a partial democracy here. Do you vote he join or not?} I thought.

{What's your vote?} Angel asked.

{Yeah. He seems kind of suspicious so if he's a spy we can keep a better eye on him in the open then if he's lurking in the shadows,} I replied.

{Are you quoting someone? Because I'm almost positive you couldn't have come up with that on your own.} Angel said in a teasing tone. {But on a more serious note I vote we let him join. I can't read him but I can still see his aura, so I can tell you guys if he seems harmful or anything.}

"Yeah, seems pretty risk free." Oh crap. Did I just say that aloud? I really need to start having more conversations to actual people, not through minds.

{Hey. Not nice} Angel sounds mildly annoyed, so I ignore her.

"Not the world but the choice to let you join." I'm also well known for my ability to lie right to your face. Jack smiles, relieved, and says brightly,

"Where're you staying? This is going to be so much fun." I sigh and hop down from the low hanging branch, followed by Angel.

"You might want to hold on tight, it's kind of a long ride. Just walk below me, I'll fly really slowly." I lift up into the air with Angel not far behind.

{Keep a eye on him, sweetie} I think as I swoop into the air. {There's something he's not telling us.}

Jack's POV

Jack frowned. The birdgirl (or as Bunny told him, Maximum Ride, leader of the Freaks) thought she was flying slowly. She was patronizing him in a very passive-aggressive way (hey, you don't like three hundred years and not pick up some words). Jack wanted to run ahead to show her that he could keep up, or better yet fly, but he had absolutely no idea where he was going so he couldn't and his cover would be blown. Freezing things was hard to explain, flying for no reason was significantly harder. To his knowledge no animal could accomplish that feat.

It also seemed like Max and the younger girl had some sort of telepathic communication. Like he didn't notice when they had a silent conversation that lasted for five minutes.

After twenty minutes of running (and spreading some frost and snow) they finally reached a tall cliff. On the cliff there were what looked like redwoods, and in the redwoods an entire tree house city. Jack could feel a involuntary grin spreading over his face. This was so awesome. This is why kids should have taken over the world centuries ago. Everything would be so much more fun and awe-

"Max! You're back! I was getting worried. Oh- who's that?" A kind looking Mexican woman stepped out of one of the houses and began climbing a ladder down to the ground.

"You really shouldn't have worried." Max looks embarrassed for a few seconds. "This is Jack. He says he wants to join our colony." The woman was silent for a few seconds, so Jack figured Angel was feeding her information.

"There isn't a lot of room so you'll have to share with someone. Hmmm... are you up to sharing a room with Iggy?" Jack shrugged.

"Sure... um... Max's Mom?"

"Oh, I'm sorry, I guess I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Dr. Martinez. If you don't mind me asking, what DNA are you crossed with?" Damn. A actual doctor. She would be harder to trick. Jack sighed. What was it that North wanted him to say?

"Erm... polar bear crossed with water molecules and wind? I'm not really sure, the scientists had a pretty elaborate concoction for me. Besides, it wasn't like they shouted out what I was mixed with."

"Did they mention any Latin names?" Dr. Martinez asked a tad suspiciously.

"Er... it's kind of a time in my life I would like to forget now. Besides, I'm here now, right? The fun is only beginning!"

_Please, please, please fave, follow or review! I hope you like :D WHen you fave or follow or review it really makes my day! (Yup, I'm that pathetic) _


End file.
